1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to mounting an electrical generator on a swing axle with auxiliary wheel apparatus; such apparatus providing the suspension/support system for the electrical generator, and such auxiliary wheel, in contact with the road surface, provides the rotation that spins the shaft of the generator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During recent years, the prior art shows that electric vehicle technology has focused on building a better battery. Most recently hybrids combining gasoline and electric technology have been employed, but to date, no direct charging systems have been employed to facilitate battery charging while the vehicle is being driven.